The challenge of attracting fish with lure and bait goes back millennia and has spawned much invention among fishermen and makers of tackle. For fisherman not content to adorn the end of their line with simple sinker and hook, non-disposable artificial lures of immense variety are known in the art. Most have no provision at all for bait, such as organic or animal matter, and instead depend on visual attractiveness. However, some non-disposable artificial lures have been developed with means for temporary attachment or enclosure of bait, such as animal or other organic matter, which provides non-visual sensory attractiveness to fish. It is improvement in this sort of fishing lure to which the present invention is directed.
The variety of available fishing lures for use at the end of a fishing line has increased with the availability and affordability of modern methods for fabricating and shaping materials—for example, metal and plastic—used in lures. Despite notable creativity in this area in recent decades, room for invention is far from exhausted.
Particular need exists for an attractive non-disposable lure that is capable of securely enclosing bait, large or small, while permitting natural flow of water through the bait-enclosing part of the lure, and wherein the bait-enclosing means provides for quick, simple and clean insertion, enclosure, removal and replacement of bait, facilitating clean and efficient switching of bait by the fisherman without switching lures, and which also serves effectively as a fish-attracting lure even in the absence of any enclosed or attached bait. It is to these several advantages which are the objects of the present invention.